Soul's niece
by raelynn gross
Summary: The cool can never last I'm afraid. Therefore I Soul Eater Evans accept defeat...


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL

Soul Eater Evans never thought this day ever exist let along happen. Blackstar stood beside him all smiles as Kid stood beside him trying to keep in place. On his left side Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti were all smiling and crying as they stared at the wide room behind the albino. He refused to turn around until Blackstar gave the word. Which now he somewhat regretted due to the fact that the hyper ninja refused to stay still…or quiet. Finally the only thing he could here as the silence fell was sobbing and mumbling made by a certain red headed death scythe.

"Oh, man Soul you should totally see this, Maka has to walk her dad down the aisle it's totally backwards." Blackstar laughed as Tsubaki tried to hush him. Soul could indeed picture the scene behind him. Maka needed to be by his side soon or he would fall from laughter. Frankly he had no clue why he wanted to laugh so badly. Maybe it was some of last night's partying that refused to disappear or maybe he was just going crazy. Finally Kid forced him to spin around where he latched on to the nearest person for support to not fall.

"Soul." Maka whispered. He face was flushed and he could see tears in her eyes. The urge to hold her was nearly unbearable as her father held her tightly. Lord deaths voice was barely audible to the young death scythes ears as he finally took his love by his side. The fact that he could finally have her next to him, after not seeing her for two days nearly brought him to tears. Of course cool guys didn't cry at these types of things. That was a chick's job. Unfortunately Maka happened to be the kind of chick who cried during Titanic and also at weddings. Soul smiled and spoke the intended words that the death god had told him to say all the while Maka cried silently. Finally as Maka said the final words and exchanged the rings it was time for the kiss. To Soul this was the best part of wedding's to claim his wife's lips. As he leaned in he heard the most obnoxious sound.

"Soul, time to get up sleepy head." Soul groaned opening his eyes. No way had the whole thing been a dream, so uncool. Maka was at his door watching him as he sat up.

"Maka, what day is it?" he asked eyeing the still dark sky.

"Better yet why the hell I'm I up before the sun?" his miester didn't answer instead she pointed to both the clock and calendar. The weapon glared at both objects attempting to figure out the code his miester seemed to know by heart. Suddenly his heart stopped. Only Maka would remember something like this. He glanced up at her then returned his gaze to the circled number then the clock. He had thirty minutes to get ready and get the two of them to the airport to witness the one thing he swore on his own grave he'd never see.

After one long plane ride and a hell of a long hospital seating, this had somehow ended up with his miester asleep on him. Soul was now in a small chair surrounded by white walls holding the pink blanket of a white haired kid. Maka chatted happily with Blair and Wes as they laughed and chatted. Soul wasn't about to admit anything as he kept his head down and gazed at the sleeping girl in his arms. Needless to say Soul Eater Evans never thought this day would exist let alone happen as he cried over the fact that he was holding his niece his goddaughter in his arms. How and why her parents picked him to name the kid Soul would never know. He smiled before wiping away any stray tears and walking to the hospital bed and the proud parents.

"I Soul Eater Evans godfather of the new child have come up with the name." he announced as Maka, who was godmother cocked her head.

"Her name is Jazzabel Marie Evans. Or Jazz for short." He smiled as the child cooed in her uncles arms. Maka smiled as she hugged Soul and took the baby.

"Jazzy huh, I like it." She whispered as she stroked the bundles cheek.

"Yes it fit's the man who named her." Wes agreed as he hugged his wife and took their child from the blonde haired miester.

"Now if we can only get you two married." Blair joked as Soul turned pink as Jazzes' blanket. He'd never live down that dream. The only sound in the room after that were the soft laughs and sounds of the baby huddled beneath her godfather's watchful eyes.

**A/N: THIS IS A ONE SHOT I WANTED TO POST. IT'S GOT A LOT OF CUTE FLUFFYNESS AND WAYY OOC IN MY OPINION BUT I BELIVED I DID A GOOD JOB. PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR A ONESHOT YOU'D LIKE ME TO POST I LOVED TO HEAR IT.**


End file.
